


Regrets 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Regrets 2

Clint has a,   
Lot of regrets.  
He has done things,  
That are unforgivable.   
And now that he looks back,   
He regrets all of them.

He regrets not,   
Giving his brother a second chance.   
He regrets everything he did under Loki.  
Be regrets killing a lot of people.   
He regrets hurting people.


End file.
